<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reaching out by QrowBlaq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169040">Reaching out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QrowBlaq/pseuds/QrowBlaq'>QrowBlaq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QrowBlaq/pseuds/QrowBlaq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of waiting Alex had reached out first?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert Wesker/Alex Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is alive.  Simply knowing it is enough. That is what she tells herself. But deep down she wants him to reach out to her. To come and find her. But he doesn’t. She is not a princess in a tower, he is no prince. Their story is not a fairytale.  But the waiting is too much. She can’t stand it anymore. She has left Spencer. Taken all she could. Now she prepares to meet him.  Afraid of what he will think of her weakened condition. Will he still accept her? Will he still love her? Has he ever loved her? Anyone? She wonders. Why hasn’t he tried to find her? Did he think she was dead? Did he simply not care? Was she just another woman to him? Another body to warm his bed, nothing more. And now that she was sick, would he still find her beautiful?<br/>
She had changed. Her hair was long now. It was white. She woke like this one morning after a seizure of pain. Marie Antoinette syndrome.  She had seen it happen to some her test subjects. After intense hours of torture, some had their hair turn white.  She dyes it back to blond but the color is not what it used to be. Much lighter, a pale gold. It’s a more elegant look, more suited to her older self. It makes her look younger, healthier. </p><p>Excella runs a manicured finger up his arm. He focuses on his work. Uroboros will be complete within a year. He feels her lean over him. Breath hot on his neck. She moves her hands around him. Down his chest.<br/>
“Can’t this wait?” she is almost whining.<br/>
“I’m afraid it cannot.” He says.<br/>
She lingers. He doesn’t react. Finally she pulls away. Leaves.  She has been getting more and more insistent lately. He wants to wrap his hands around her neck and crush it. But she is useful still. She is a guaranty to the cooperation of Tricell. Until Uroboros in complete he will keep her alive, much to his own frustration.  His work is once again interrupted. An email notification. The name. He recognizes it. Alex W. “I want to join you. “There are coordinates attached. He feels his heart race. Could it be? After all this time, she was alive. How did she find him? He would have to ask her.<br/>
The sun is setting into the Baltic Sea. The coordinates she sent were of some kind of beach. Remote and wild. Pale sand. Tall pines. Cold air. Stars and the moon with little clouds in the night sky.  He sees a figure in white walking towards him. He recognizes her. She is alone.<br/>
“It really is you” he says still in disbelief.<br/>
“Hello, Albert” she smiles.<br/>
She still looks young. Older then she was last time he saw her. But far from what she really was. Her hair is lighter than he remembers.<br/>
“How did you find me?”<br/>
“It wasn’t that hard. Spencer’s men caught you on camera in Russia.”<br/>
“Spencer is still alive?” He is somewhat surprised.<br/>
“I can tell you where is. If you’re interested.”<br/>
The offer does seem appealing. But he needs to know he can trust her. They used to work together for Umbrella. But they always had different projects, different goals.<br/>
“You’re working for him.”<br/>
“Not anymore.”<br/>
“Prove it.”<br/>
“Alright. I’ll start by telling you my name.”<br/>
He look at her confused.<br/>
“My name is Alex Wesker.”<br/>
“No. “He shakes head.” How is this possible?”<br/>
She couldn’t be. All those nights he spent with her. All this time he was… he doesn’t want to think about it.<br/>
“That is the name given to all Wesker children. Part of a special project Spencer had started. He created Umbrella to further that project.”<br/>
“Do you have proof of this?”<br/>
“The records were in Raccoon. All burned with the city. But if you want you could ask the old man yourself. “<br/>
He shakes his head.<br/>
“The records from Raccoon city. I have them.”<br/>
“Then you have all the proof you need.” She says.<br/>
“Tell me what you know.”<br/>
He will need to verify her words. But he wants to hear it now. The truth. She had always just been Alex. Alex W. but now it seemed to make so much sense in hiding her last name.  She leads him to a small boat. There is one person up at the steering wheel. She leads him down to the small room.<br/>
“I’m set up at an island nearby. But it will take us some time to reach there.  I can show you my work.”<br/>
He still doesn’t truth her.<br/>
“You will tell me everything.”<br/>
She sighs. Sits across from him.<br/>
“Alright. “<br/>
She tells him about the orphanage. He doesn’t remember. She says it’s the memory suppression. She talks about the experiments that went on there. That she saw them. That she was allowed to remember all of it. How she worked her way into Umbrella. How she found out the truth. How Spencer forbade her from telling anyone.  Made her oversee the Wesker project.<br/>
She feels her head spin. It’s getting hard to breath. The sea is stormy. The boat rocks. She takes small breaths. Tries to steady herself. Continues talking.  If he has noticed a changed in her, he doesn’t show it. The boat rises and falls. She feels her body start to hurt all over. She prays. Not another seizure, not in front of him.<br/>
She was telling him about the work she was doing for Spencer and how she abandoned him once she found out Albert was alive.  He is listening. She seems short on breath. As if simply talking was tiring her. He notices her body tense. Hands clutching the edge of the seat. She looks pale. Another wave hits from the side. She falls forward. He catches her.<br/>
“Are you unwell?”<br/>
So he has noticed. This is the moment she had been dreading.<br/>
“After the mansion incident everyone believe you were dead.  Spencer had the rest of us infected with the Progenitor virus. My body had rejected it. It’s killing me from the inside. I’ve tried to stop with the virus I’ve been working on but it only slowed down the process.”<br/>
She clings to him. Afraid to look at him. Feels his hand touch her hair.<br/>
He believes her. Feels her body tense and tremble. Her muscles spasm against their will. He hold her close. Feels her calm, breathing return to normal. She sits beside him. Rests her head on his shoulder to avoid looking at him.<br/>
“I can find a cure.” He says.<br/>
“Could you?” She wonders.<br/>
They arrive on the island. He carries her in his arms. She hides her face in his neck. But part of her is happy. Stuart looks worried seeing her like this. Albert quickly dismisses the man.   She gives him directions to the tower. He breaks into a run and it not the speed of a normal man. She had seen it on camera. The inhuman power he possessed. Speed that could dodge bullets. Her heart ir racing. Adrenalin causing a rush in her system. Instead of walking down the path he jumps down the cliff. She tries to hold back a scream as the sudden sensation of falling overwhelms her.  He lowers her to the ground. She holds on to him to steady herself. They have arrived at the tower.<br/>
She laughs a little:<br/>
“That was quite exciting.”<br/>
Opens the door.  He smiles.<br/>
“Oh it is. This power is like nothing you’ve ever imagined.”<br/>
“It just proves that Spencer was right about you.” She says.<br/>
He raises an eyebrow.<br/>
“You never noticed?” She realizes. “You were his favorite. That’s why he never punished you like he did me.”<br/>
He considers her words. The old man did demand a lot from him. He always believed it was because he was capable, rarely made mistakes, and if he did he knew how to cover them up.  He doubted it was favoritism. The beatings of a tired old man would hardly have hurt him. Being strong and well trained he could endure pain quite well.  Alex on the other hand.<br/>
She leads him up to her quarters. Her bedroom.  Then up to the lab. Her work. The virus that infects based on fear. He had heard of it.<br/>
“That’s not what I wanted to show you.” She says.<br/>
The immortality project Spencer had tasked her with. But she abandoned the old man. This was not his immortality.  But it could be theirs.  She explains it. He looks skeptical.<br/>
“Will it work?”<br/>
“I still need to test it. It’s a last resort, if we can’t find a cure. Then finding a new host could always be an option.”<br/>
“This is.. “<br/>
She feels dread. What will he think of her life’s work? He seems to be taking it in. looking over the coding and the notes.<br/>
“It’s incredibly advanced technology.”<br/>
“Thank you.”<br/>
“It could work” He says.<br/>
Hearing him say it makes her feel happy. Getting his acknowledgement was all that mattered.<br/>
He turns to her. She is a genius.  Finding possibilities he never considered. Together they could make it work. He could find a cure for her. Then perhaps she could find one for him.<br/>
“The viruses in me are unstable.” He admits “I need a serum to keep them in control. “<br/>
She gives him a look of concern. But not pity. She would not degrade him in such away.<br/>
“How long?”<br/>
“Since the beginning.” He says.<br/>
“Have the doses increased?”<br/>
“It took time to make is stable. But yes. The frequency has increased.”<br/>
“I have a few ideas we could try.” She says.<br/>
“I trust you” he says embracing her.<br/>
No more secret between them. The truth is finally revealed. Two survivors out of hundreds. Two Weskers.  Both dying. Two failed gods. But none of it matters now. She takes him to bed, kisses him just like before.  He wants. And he fears losing control of what’s inside him.<br/>
“You don’t have to be afraid with me” she says.<br/>
She endures the pain. For him. Her body breaks and heals. The virus regenerates.  She is used to the pain now. Watches him through half closed eyes. Feels comfort in the expressions of pleasure as he finds his release. Holds him in her arms. This is all she had dreamed about for years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She walks next to him. The castle is large but she knows the way. She’s been here before.  They find Spencer in his office. <br/>“So you’ve come.” He looks at them both. “I expected this from Albert but you. <br/>There is contempt in the look he gives Alex. <br/> “You were supposed to make me a god!” he coughs. <br/>“After everything you’ve done you have no right to be anything.” Albert stands before him. <br/>“So you told him, haven’t you?” <br/>Alex just gives him a smug smile. She leans against the desk, observes. <br/>“ I loved you like my own and this how you repay me?! With betrayal?!” <br/>“Love?! You call the trauma and abuse love?!” She yells. “ I’m dying because of you!” <br/>“If you had done what I asked you could have saved yourself.” <br/>“You’re insane. You stupid, cruel, delusional old man! No virus can grant immortality. They can only kill.” <br/>Spencer turns to Albert. Hope and admiration in his eyes. <br/>“You are the living proof of this. You are perfection born from a virus.” <br/>Wesker laughs, it is bitter cold. <br/>“Perfection.” He says coldly.” You are delusional. There is nothing perfect about this. The viruses inside me fight each other for control. Without a serum to keep them at bay I would have turned into a mindless creature long ago. “ <br/>The look of shock on the old man’s face.  The light of hope in his eyes fading into blackness.  He attempts to stand up. Reaches a hand towards the black ceiling. <br/>“I was to become a god. “ <br/>Albert plunges his hand into the man’s chest. Rips out his heart. Alex watches. The feeling of satisfaction and some disappointment as well. He is dead. Finally dead. Crushed by the one person he so admired. Watching his dreams fall apart before him. Finally having some of that cruelty dealt back at him. She walks up to Albert. His hand is covered in blood. She takes it in her own. Intertwines their fingers, now the blood is on her hand as well. She pulls him down for a kiss. <br/>“We’re free now.” She whispers. <br/>He looks her in the eyes. She is beautiful. The sad look that used to be there is still there but now there is something else. Can it be hope? He smiles a half smile. <br/>They take whatever they can. Money. Research. Old Documents. Alex returns to her island, to prepare for Africa. He returns to wait for her. </p><p>Excella is impatient. She paces back and forth. <br/>“Where have you been?” <br/>“I had business to take care of.” It’s the only answer he gives. <br/>He doesn’t need her anymore. He has somebody better. But he still needs Tricell and their resources. Excella has just become replaceable.  <br/>Alex arrives in a helicopter two days later. He smiles seeing her white silhouette in the window. Excella notices the smile. Looks at the helicopter confused. It lands, the door opens. It’s a woman with hair that glows gold in the sunlight. Pale skin. White long dress. Shoulders slightly exposed. Flowing white sleeves. A wide brimmed hat to shield her face from the sun.  Albert extends his hand, helps her out of the helicopter. <br/>“Who is she?” Excella asks as the two walk past her. He is still holding her hand. <br/>“Excella. This is Alex. She’s here to help with the Uroboros research. “ <br/>“You never said it was a woman. “She gives him an accusing look.<br/>“I can see how the name Alex is a little misleading” Alex says. “It’s short for Alexandra.” </p><p>He once told her he would remake the world. That she would be his queen. She believed that. But now that dream is slipping away. Despite all of her effort he never paid attention to her. All her attempts at seduction were ignored. She held on to hope. But she was losing it.  That woman was everywhere with him. She could not be alone with him anymore. The way he smiled and reacted to her, it was obvious.  <br/>“What is he to you?” she questions when the two of them are alone. <br/>Alex turns to look at the girl. She is shorter than Alex, even on her heels. She finds the girl distasteful. All the plastic surgery is obvious. She looks like a cheap sex doll. And that dress she wear, which looks like bath towel that barely covers anything. Yet somehow she acts as if she was some goddess or queen. <br/>“Albert. What is he to you.” She repeats. Arms crossed on her chest. <br/>“I’m sorry” she smiles cruelly.” I thought you knew. My full name is Alex Wesker.” <br/>She sees Excella’s face drop. Alex can practically see her tiny vain heart crumble inside her chest and she smiles triumphantly. <br/>Excella storms into his room. Tears in her eyes. <br/>“You never told me you were married!” <br/>He turns from his work to look at her. <br/>“What?” </p><p>Alex is laughing.  <br/>“You told her?” <br/>“You should have seen the look on her face.” She says. <br/>“Excella is still useful. Until we manage to get you into Tricell as her replacement.” He says. <br/>Alex gives him a look of “Are you serious?” <br/>He looks at her with disapproval. <br/>“Tricell has nothing to do with this, does it?” her tone is accusing. <br/>“What are you talking about? We need their resources.” <br/>“You like that vain little tart, don’t you?” <br/>It takes him by surprise. <br/>“Are you jealous?” <br/>The thought had never crossed his mind. And why should it? Excella was just a tool to be used. <br/>“Did you sleep with her?” <br/>Alex turns from him. Wraps her arms around herself. She know is being petty. But she can’t help it.  He takes a step closer.  <br/>“Of course not”<br/>She doesn’t move. Back turned to him.  <br/>“I haven’t. Not with anyone. Not since the incident. The virus can spread that way.” <br/>She can hear it in his voice. The loneliness. He is telling the truth.  She turns around. Walks over to him. Pulls him into a kiss. <br/>“You don’t have to worry about that with me.” She whispers in his ear. <br/>“No. I don’t” he kisses her again. <br/>She can feels his hunger in the kiss. It excites her. Knowing that he hasn’t touched another woman. That she was his last. That she will be his only. The only one he can touch. <br/>He pushes her against the desk. She sits on the edge. Spreads her legs. He presses against her.  Alex moves her hands down his chest. Down to where he is growing hard. Teases him thought the material. Hears him groan into the kiss. He pulls away. Kisses down her neck, bites. She gaps. Undoes his belt. He lifts up the white pencil skirt she’s wearing. She gets him free. Teases a bit. Feels her underwear drops down to the floor.   He plunges into her. Desperate. Hungry. She leans back, searches for an angle that’s more comfortable for both. Wraps her legs around him. The pain slowly fade to pleasure. He is weaker than the night in the tower, not as brutal. More gentle, but just as eager. </p><p>Excella covers her ears. Runs. Tears streaming down her face. His sister he said. She almost believed it. Even now she can hear her moaning his name. A cruel lie. Or perhaps and even cruller truth. She doesn’t know. Doesn’t care. Albert was supposed to be hers. But it’s so clear now, he never was. Never would be. And it hurts. He might as well have ripped her heart from her chest and stepped on it.  He would pay for this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>